The Exchange Program
by De N AN2
Summary: when 3 grade 8 students from Asmeraka High, a japanese high school for magic arts, go for a transfer program to hogwarts, weird things start to happen.....


declaimer: i own nothing execpt the three charecters and the story line...asmeraka was created by my friend...so not counted

author's note: asmeraka high is situated in another dimension. mainly for japanese. you'll find that the magic practiced there is very different. and the students are not always human...

* * *

"…Students who applied for the Hogwarts exchange program, please Mr Miroku Awase in the school's main foyer immediately. That will be all for announcements today." the dean of Asmeraka high clicked his mike off, adjusted his tie and sat at his desk.

"Come on, you people, we've got to go for a briefing or something." the dwarf -like girl dress in a forest green shirt and capris beckoned to her taller friend to follow her from the dorms to the main foyer, next to the asmeraka ballroom. The hurried along the corridors, lifts and stair, stopping only once to catch their breathes.

at the foyer>>

"okay, the five of you, I have chosen three to go for the exchange program ; first, Tomokazu Saiko." the little girl cheered happily and jumped like a bunny.

" Hyoukyo Shinku Maki Shiko"

"Whoo…." the lanky punk high fived the hyperactive girl.

"and lastly Mikoa Setsuai"

"YAY" the three of them hugged each other. "your details sheet will be passed out later, and you are to be ready by the end of the week. You will leave on next Monday."

* * *

It was the day before they were set to leave. Hyoukyo and Tomokazu jumped around happily, packing their clothes into enormous suitcases, while Mikoa sat on her bed, zoning out. Although the detail list arrived four day before, non of the had noticed it till the day before. The sheet of paper was now laid on the floor, and was being stepped on every now and then. The rules were simple. They only had to wear their uniform on the first and last day of the exchange program, which was set to be the next year.

Hyoukyo packed the last of her things and looked around the dormitory. Tomokazu was still running around grabbing stuff and chucking them in her suitcase. Hyoukyo chuckled and shook her head. Neither she nor mikoa could never understand how someone so small could own twice their things put together. Sighed and pulled out her laptop to research on this "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" mikoa must have snapped out of her daze as a few minutes later, she looked over hyoukyo's shoulder. "well…what does it says?"

"nothing much. Hogwarts, one of the three magic schools in Europe. Children aged 11 onwards who are either a witch or wizard are expected to study in one of these school. The nearest magic area to Hogwarts is Hogsmeade, and the nearest non-magic area is London. They called non-magic folk, or in our case mortals muggles."she replied blendly.

"you think you could get your satellite to show us how it looks like?" mikoa asked

"I could try…" hyoukyo punched in the coordinates and zoomed in. however all I got was shrouded fogs.

"ah…I forgot about the wards." I exclaimed and keyed in something. Hitting the enter button, my personal satellite shot out a beam and disrupted the magical ward to show a castle, a large field with vertical hoops. Beyond that, was just a field and a hut in the middle of nowhere. Behind that was a huge forest. On the other side of the castle, there was a huge lake.

"wow that's small." we exclaimed (compared to asmeraka) "hey chibi check out the size of Hogwarts!" the tiny girl ran over and peered at the screen.

"oh my gosh! so small!"

* * *

This was disastrous. Ridiculous, even. Tomokazu tried to stuff all her clothing back into her suitcase. Her cloths just came pouring out in torrents…literally.

"Erm…tomo? Chibi? I think you forgot to take your self-folding/keeping charm off your clothes…" hyoukyo commented.

Oh right." the flusted, 1.4m-tall "chibi" waved her hand in a circle. "thanks."

"don't mention it…just don't be so …slow next time." hyoukyo pulled out another pair of Bermudas that she'd forgotten to put in. "okay…done." Tomokazu shut her suitcase.

* * *

the next morning>>

"wake up guys! Rise and shine!" Tomokazu jumped on mikoa's bed.

"chibi…time times ..is it…?" mikoa checked the clock

5.00am

"chibi.are you aware that ..it is 5am?" mikoa yawned loudly and turned over.

"but …I thought it was 7aam…!" Tomokazu sighed.

"anyway, can we wake up/" she asked hopefully.

"NO,GO BACK. NOW." mikoa was soon fast asleep

5mins later>>

"get up! Get up already!" Tomokazu was jumping on hyoukyo's bed this time.

"time," was all hyoukyo could utter.

"5.05am, get up already, I can't sleep!" Tomokazu grinned.

'I am not, getting, up, mow. Go sleep." hyoukyo growled.

'but…but…" Tomokazu began.

"oh no not the big watery eyes. I wonder how she even got into devil's contract." hyoukyo thought to herself before pointing at Tomokazu's bed.

"go sleep. Now." Tomokazu trotted off immediately.

10mins later>>

"we have to get up now!" Tomokazu was jumping about on the two beds. boing, boing, boing. mikoa and hyoukyo were being tossed about wildly amidst waves of deep slumber. They simultaneously cast spells on Tomokazu, and very soon, she went flying into her bed, magically of course.

9.0AM

"okay chibi you can get up NOW." mikoa poked Tomokazu impatiently and heaved a sigh. "that girl wakes and sleeps at the wrong times all the time." she thought, reaching for the loudspeaker the three friends so often used to wake each other up.

at the main foyer>>

Mikoa was brooding over nothing as usual, hyoukyo was listening to what mikoa called her "bone-grinding" music, and Tomokazu was fiddling around with her school-issued laptop.

" do people in Hogwarts use laptops and stuff?" Tomokazu asked.

' not sure…lemme check ." hyoukyo proffered, before drawing out her own laptop." Er…no. apparently, they're traditionalists."

"yuck. Old fogeys." mikoa made a face.

" yeah. Such old-fashioned people." Tomokazu shuddered as their teacher-in-charge, Mr Awase ushered them up the bus. The bus that would take them to the dimension portal.

at the portal>>

They were in an abandoned, musty cellar.

" okay, girls. You have to use this…this "floo powder" to teleport from our dimension to earth. The portal has been rigged such that you will land in the headmaster's office. You have to take this pow…powd…pow-ACHOO!" Mr Awase sneezed mightily, blowing all the powder away from his hand.

"…nice going, sir." Tomokazu remarked sarcastically.

"yeah. Fantastic." mikoa rolled her eyes.

"whatever. So you drop it inside the fireplace we have here, and you shout." headmaster's office" as loudly and clearing as possible. Is that okay?" Mr Awase looked around. The girls nodded.

"sir ,why's the portal evening in this place?" hyoukyo glanced at the old staircase from which they'd descended.

"don't ask questions, just do it." snapped the grumpy old man.

"fine, be that way." hyoukyo snarled discreetly as she grabbed a handful of the coarse, lumpy green powder. Thrusting it into the fireplace, she yelled "headmaster's office!"

The others gasped as the flames turned acid green , leaping out from the fireplace and engulfing hyoukyo. In a matter of seconds, she was gone. Tomokazu was about to get her turn.

Hyoukyo felt a sudden chill at her feet as she spiralled crazily around in what seemed to be…a translucent sewer? Outside the sewer, it was pitch-black. Suddenly, she accelerated for a second or two, and tumble into free space. She felt a pair of strong, rough hands grab her as she watched her luggage being spewed out of what seemed to be a different room. The hands dropped her down.

"ow…my butt." she thought." very good service they have here…"

She saw a big person waddle over to her cases and pull them guide before Tomokazu and mikoa and their luggage shot out of the fire.

* * *

"welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper."

"and I'm Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. You must be the exchange students from as markers high. Am I right?" his blue eyes surveyed them.

"actually, sir, it's as-mer-a-ka high." hyoukyo corrected.

'ah…pardon me. My eyesight is failing, and I can't see very well at times." he adjusted his half-moon glasses and peered over them.

"do follow me to the great hall," he gestured politely." the whole school's waiting."

Tomokazu looked around at the high-ceiling room in awe and wonder, trying to restrain against the vice-like grip of her friends. So that she could at least see a bit more of the headmaster's office.

* * *

hi ppl...this is the first time i'm doing a fanfic..so please be nice. oh and review please...thanks

(ps. this story is written by three people...and we would apreciate it if you read & review)


End file.
